Ari's New Family
by alice nallie
Summary: Ari has always hated Maximum Ride. She destroyed his chances of his Dad loving him. But now he loved her. He wanted a sister, and he would have one. She would be his, and she would love him and take care of him like sisters do.


Ari Batchelder scratched the wooden bark of the small Colorado house, perched on a steep, rocky mountain cliff. Hearing a satisfying screech, he pressed his portable, high-tech metal earpiece against his head, almost painfully, and murmured a series of codes into the headphones. Finally, his head clearing of the annoying static, he got a response from an actual Itex worker, his father, Jeb Batchelder. "Yes, of course father. No, darn it, I told you too many times, she's mine. Crud. Yes, the exits are all secured, but- Uh-huh. No, let the little boy and the black one stay, we'll test what they're worth." Ari chuckled and ended the call. Ten other grizzly Erasers, human-wolf hybrids, emerged from the shadows, and flashed toothy, yellow grins bearing razor sharp fangs the size of short knives Ari's way. He smiled, pulled out a pocket knife, and sharpened it against the molding bark of a rotting tree. There was no avoiding it now, Ari was going to have a happy family, he already had a daddy, now he was going to have himself a big sister to love him- Like nobody had ever had before. He wondered inside his eight year old mind, what did love feel like? He sure never knew, never experienced it.

Pouting inside her room, Max sat glaring a hole in the wall. It just wasn't fair. So she's burnt holes in a couple of frying pans. And lit a couple toasters on fire. And her cooking was less pleasant than the thought of the Gasman eating a burrito. (The name should really be self explanatory.) But really, did Iggy just have to humiliate her by kicking her out of the kitchen? No, she told herself briefly. _'Um, he kinda'_ _did though Max. We all agreed not to let you within 10 feet of the kitchen while anything is cooking. _The saucy fourteen year old girl heard Angel's soft, fairy-like, that sounded a lot like a pixie jumping over a rainbow on a unicorn eating sparkles, erupt into her mind. Having a six-year-old telepath had it's perks, but then again, when she was around, you had to keep your thoughts away from any doors marked personal. Max frowned. As she got up to scold the little girl, she fell instantly to her knees. A pulsing, throbbing headache forced her downward in a collapsed motion. Forcing herself not to faint, she remembered this pain. She had felt it many times before. It was her Voice, no, not Max's actual voice, more like a talking conscience, except it wasn't really hers. It was more like someone else's words, giving her advice, like a father. **Max, **it told her, **RUN. **Shoving herself violently upward, Max ripped her door off of the hinges. Her Voice was a pain, and it mostly told her stupid wisdom chunks that she never really listened to. But when it told her of a pending fight, it was serious chiz, not just fortune-cookie junk. And this time, she knew, up and away time. But before she could move an inch, she felt a rough, callused, raw hand clap over her mouth. "Where ya' going pretty birdy?" If Max wasn't in pain before, she was dying on the inside now. She knew this tone. This familiar, gruff, low, pained tone. It was Ari. Her eight-year-old brother. Her eight-year-old, depressed, messed up, dead brother.

Meanwhile, "The blind one," as Ari called him, hummed to himself in the kitchen. Whirling around suprisingly graceful, he busily grabbed his pot. Yes, his pot, he referred to all of his kitchen utensils his darlings. Carefully, maybe too carefully, he poured the heated sauce into his bowl. He smiled to himself an shook his head, flipping his long strawberry blond hair out of his sightless eyes. "Iggy boy, you have really outdone yourself this time." A muffled crash erupted into his sensitive eardrums. Iggy stopped his chef's play for a moment. He considered checking for a short time, then, after a second's worth of consideration, he murmured aloud, "It's probably nothing."

The Gasman cackled maniacally as he searched throughout Nudge's room for something, anything, to explode. The pyromaniac in training smirked, as he had learned from his pyro-master, Iggy, and grabbed the eleven-year-old fashionista's Hello-Kitty alarm-clock, and her Jonas Brothers graphic-tee. Being the total menace he was, he decided to grab her Nintendo Ds. He needed the wires to make the bombs, anyway. The eight-year-old troublemaker hesitantly through his spiked up blond hair. Taking one last mischievous glance around the room, he bit his lip. He would certainly never admit it, but he had always had this crazy crush on Nudge. In fact, the only reason he picked on her was because he didn't know of any other way to express his true feelings to her. He was only eight, after all. He honestly didn't "get" the whole relationship thing. I mean, what was up with Max and Fang? And why was Iggy always talking about hot girls when he was dating Ella? He shook his head and sighed. He would never really get any of this crap. All he knew was that he really liked Nudge, liked her as more than just a friend. But his love was probably in vain, anyway. Nudge probably hated the guts out of him. The Gasman did, after all, screw with her stuff all of the time. She probably couldn't stand the fact that he was never nice to her, always being a pets, stealing her things and bombing them in front of her. The thought almost brought tears to his eyes, he really was heartbroken. He shook his head. Gazzy started to scamper away, but almost instantaneously froze in his tracks. He heard the most earbleading, horrible screeching noise in the world. Something burst inside the child, he still doesn't know to this day what is was, adrenaline pumping and blood rushing, he charged up the stairs to find his darling backed into a corner with an Eraser kissing down her neck.

Max was sure she killed him. She remembered killing him, stepping on his neck, killing him, breaking him, she remembered that hollowed out feeling she had from killing the lost soul, but he wanted her flock dead, and that price was much too high for her to pay. The teenager glanced around frantically, as if something in the room could detach her from this sad situation. But once again, this situation was in complete vain. She couldn't escape from this one. She noticed a burning feeling, and looked down to see a large, thick needle stuck in her arm. A million memories flooded her brain. Memories she had tried to forget, tried to never remember, tried hard to never have to see again. She wanted them gone. Letting out a cry of agony, an insane flashback replayed in her head. Needles, screaming, death, sadness, pain, misery, white-coats, jackets, surgery…

And it all went black.

Fang didn't know what the hell had just happened. An Eraser had just burst through the window. The gosh darned window. His rock-faced emotion was broken, and he saw fear from his eyes. Because he knew who kept giving away their hiding spot, their home, wherever they went. He knew. Fang knew it was Angel. Angel, the darling, had been playing them all along. He knew because he was n watch. He'd fallen asleep for about 10 minutes when he woke up and noticed her absence. Fang finally found her in a small clearing in the woods. Unfortunately for him, he saw Angel happily chatting on a phone, talking about things like destruction, bird kids, death, Erasers, Ari, Gen 77…. He heard it all. And he knew she saw him. Why he didn't speak up, tell Max, Iggy, somebody, he didn't know. But deep inside his heart, the answer was pure as gold; Fang simply dreaded having to tell Max that Angel, his little darling, was really working for Itex. It killed him inside to even say it to himself. _Maybe you should think about joining yourself. Either that or shut up and Max stays safe. _Before Fang could rush to see if Max was okay, he felt a prick in his arm.

It all went black for him, too.

**So how was this? This was actually a school report that I wanted to do, and I thought that this would be a great first story. So I hope that this appeals to you, but if it doesn't, I have another, cuter, Nazzy story, and another all about Iggy dating Fang's younger sister, but that one probably won't appeal to as many people as my others will. Idk. Um, I think I'm mostly going to do Romance, Humor, and Parody stories. Anyways, loves ya's! Oh, and I'm looking for a great beta that'll be able to comply. So thanks for reading, if anybody is reading this! Lurves ya' if ya' are! Ta-ta for now! *Blows kisses***

**Gazzy: *Reads* How the H-E-DOUBLE-TOOTHPICKS DID YA' FIND OUT THAT I LIKE NUDGE!**

**Me: *Runs***


End file.
